


Dance Lesson

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dummy watching and recording again, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tony teaching Steve, Tony's workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: When Tony finds out that Steve doesn't know how to dance, he decides to give him an impromptu dance lesson. Right then and there in the middle of the workshop.(DUM-E watches closely. And records it all for his Special Memories collection.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my prolonged absence! You know how it is - Life comes by, grabs you and chokes you until you do what it wants... XD Technically I should be working in home office right now, instead I'm manipping again because I only have a few days at home before I'm gone for work yet again. I hope to finish some three manips (this being the first) before I'm back to work - because I want to keep you lovely people happy and I love indulging in some Steve/Tony love to relax ^_^
> 
> I know the Steve-doesn't-know-how-to-dance-and-Tony-teaches-him trope is an old hat, but it's still as lovely as the first time I came cross it, so it was just a question of time before I made a manip for it. I hope you like it! Make my day and let me know? *puppy dog eyes*
> 
> @ cocohufflepuffs: Dummy didn't even need the zoom lens this time... XD

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/121138/121138_original.jpg)


End file.
